Suite Life
by horsell55
Summary: Trouble starts when Derek checks in at the Tipton.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey sweet thang,"a blond haired boy said while walking up to the candy counter.

"What do you want,Zach,"the candy counter girl asked.

"Nothing,"Zach replied."London told me you wanted to see me. Oh,and Maddie have you seen Cody?"

"No. That's what I was going to ask you. If you see him ask him if he wants that game?"

"What game?Why didn't you ask me if I wanted the game?"

"Because Cody asked first,and he gave me $25."

Zach pulled out a brown wallet,"I'll give you $30."

Maddie looked at Zach suspiciously,"You don't even know what the game is,and where'd you get that wallet?"

Zach replied quickly,"I found it. And the game is The Raider."

Maddie looked shocked,"How did you know that?"

"Well,at our school we're having a competition of who can get the highest score,but there's only a limited amount of copies,so I really need one."

"No."

Zach got out the wallet again."$50."

"Deal."Maddie said grabbing the money.

* * *

"Zach!"Cody yelled walking into his room. 

"What."Zach said turning the game off.

"Maddie said you bought the game."

"What game."

"This game."Cody said holding up the game case to The Raider.

"Ok,I bought it,but why didn't you tell me you were going to buy it?"

"Because,I'd have a better chance at winning the competition.Besides how'd you get the money."

Zach started walking towards the door,"Well,um,it was,"Zach started running,"your money."

* * *

Cody sped through the elevator doors towards the candy counter."Have you seen Zach?"he asked Maddie. 

"Yeah he's over there."

Cody walked over with Maddie trailing behind.There was a boy and Zach on the floor."What happened."

Zach spoke up,"Well I ran through the doors and I ran into this guy."

"I'm really sorry,and Zach is too."

Zach leaned toward Cody,"No I'm not."

Cody grabbed Zach,"Listen if we aren't nice to anymoreguests Mr.Moseby won't let back into the lobby unless we're leaving."

"Hi I'm Zach and this is my brother Cody."

The boy got up,"I'm Edwin,and this is my Dad,my stepmom Nora,my stepsisters Lizzie and Casey,my brother and sister Derek and Marty."

"Zach and Cody."

The two turned to see their Mom."What."the two asked.

"You two are coming with me."

Zach and Cody got in the elevator with their Mom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Casey we're all going to see our room."Casey's Mom told her.

"Ok."

"Maddie,"London said walking towards the candy counter,"Did you see that cute boy."

"Where."

"Over there.You were standing there.His name was Eric or-"

"Derek."

London turned around to see Casey."How'd you know?"

Casey sighed,"He's my stepbrother.I'm Casey."

"I'm Maddie and this is London."

"Is there anything to do around the Tipton?"

"Yeah.There's an arcade,and where ever Zach and Cody is there's something to do."

"Do you mean those two twins?"

"Yeah."

"Ok.Oh and I want a chocolate bar."

* * *

Cody ran into his room slamming the door behind him."Zach we're in trouble!"

"What now."

"Well,the competition ,just in our school ,moved here to the Tipton,so more people can participate,but whoever wins gets $300."

Zach stood up,"So that means better and more people is going to be playing."

"Well,yeah."

Zach grinned,"So that means we will just have to cheat."

"No,Zach.They are watching us play.We won't be able to use cheats."

"Yes we will ,remember Eric."

"The guy in room 204,yeah."

"Don't you remember he helped us cheat,and we didn't get caught."

Cody stared at Zach,"That was one time,and I don't even think he stays here anymore."

Zach started out the door"Then let's go see."

The two walked out the door and got into the elevator.They got out on floor 7 and walked up to the room 204."Are you sure he still stays here?"Cody asked.

"Yes I'm sure."Zach replied knocking on the door.

The door opened to reveal Casey."Does an Eric stay here?"Zach asked.

"No,but a Derek does."

"No,we're looking for Eric."Zach told her walking off.

Casey thought a while,"Well, who is this Eric?"

"He helped us cheat on a game competition."Cody said.

Zach looked at Cody,"Nice going."

"I know someone who could help you cheat.You can come in."

"Thanks,"both of them said.

Derek walked out of the bedroom,"Are you talking about me?"

Zach walked up to Derek,"Can you help us cheat on the game The Raider?"

Derek stopped,"Isn't that game the same as Babe Raider."

"I think so."Cody told him.

"So there's a competition here,"Casey said.

"Yeah."Cody told her.

"I got to go."Casey said leaving.

"Oh,just to let you know,"Derek said,"I think she's about to join the competition and I hate to admit it but she's good at the game."

"Ok,but how are we going to cheat?"Zach asked.

"Well,when you put in a cheat it appears on the screen,cheat activated,so we will need a distraction."Derek said.

"Like what?"Cody asked.

Derek looked at them,"I got an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Zach stood by Derek's and Casey's room waiting for them to answer it.He knew they probably weren't there,but he had to ask Casey something.He was thinking about what Derek was going to do to distract the judges,but he could tell it was going to be good.Zach looked down the hall and saw Casey coming.He ran towards her,"Casey.Derek told me you are good at The Raider.Are you?"

"I am."Casey replied smiling.

"Well,could you show me some tips?"

"Sure,but I don't have the game.It's at the house."

Zach looked down then he remembered that he bought the game from Maddie a day ago."Wait,I have the game in my room.I bought it yesterday.Follow me."Zach walked to his room his with Casey behind.He started thinking about Maddie.Why did she have the game.

When they got to the room Zach walked in and went into his room and pulled out the game.He showed it to Casey."Is this the same game as the Babe Raider?"Casey looked at it and nodded.Zach put the game in the x-box and started the game."You will show me some tips,right."Casey nodded again while grabbing the controller."But you can't cheat."Casey told him.

Zach looked at her,"What?"

"If I show you some tips, you can't cheat."

Zach thought about it for a while,"Okay.I won't cheat."

Casey smiled,"Good."

* * *

"Zach!"Cody yelled bursting through the door. 

"What now!"Zach screamed putting the controller down.

Cody looked at Casey then back up to Zach,"We have to practice for the competition."

"That's what I'm doing.Casey's giving me some tips,and she's really good,too."

"No.I mean,"Cody whispered into Zach's ear,"the cheating."

"Oh."Zach turned around to Casey,"I got to go."

* * *

"You're late,"Derek said when Cody and Zach was closing the door."I've found a way too distract the judges," 

"I'm not going to cheat,"Zach said.

"What.Did Casey say something?"Derek asked.

Zach replied,"No,well,yeah."

"Why would Casey want you to cheat at first,but then change her mind.Oh I see.She didn't care if you cheated when she wasn't in the competition,but when she joined the competition she doesn't want to lose,so she tells you not to cheat."Derek said.

Zach and Cody looked in awe,"How'd you figure that out?"

"It's simple.So you told her you wouldn't cheat,right.?"Derek asked Zach.

"Yeah."

"So I can't be in the distraction."Derek said.

"Why?"The two asked.

Derek answered,"Because if I'm in the distraction,then Casey will know you two are cheating."

Cody spoke up,"What if our mom catches us cheating?"

"Well,has that ever stopped you before?"

"No."

"Okay,then."

"Wait.What are you getting out of this?"Zach asked Derek.

"Nothing,so how about giving me $50 and a date with that girl."Derek replied.

"Deal,but what girl?"Zach said.

"She has brown hair and looks rich."

"London."

"Ok.Listen.Here's the plan."Derek said.


End file.
